


吻和撕咬

by Algae_RA1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Fights, Gen, Kissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: a fragment of a long story that will never be written





	吻和撕咬

**Author's Note:**

> a fragment of a long story that will never be written

不知道是谁先开始的，等到反应过来的时候他们已经在一片血泊中肆无忌惮地啃咬着彼此的嘴唇了。

残垣断壁，还未散去的硫磺的味道，火药炸开的热气仍在蒸腾，烈日炙烤着灰色的砖块水泥。他们身边一个生灵都没有了。前一刻还活着的，下一刻就被撕裂，红白色淌了一地。  
厮杀停止的一瞬，最后一声挣扎和嘶吼安静下来的那一刻，他们不约而同地向后退去，于是撞上了彼此的背，从瘦削的身体中奔涌而出的暴戾的野兽在感受到另一个人的体温时，温驯地蛰伏了下来，退回到安眠的状态。但是残留下来的征服和搏杀的余韵还在血管里激荡着。  
两双眼睛瞪着彼此，映出的是那唯一一个人。  
想要厮杀，但是面对着唯一一个被珍而重之放进心里柔软地方的人，本能还是退却了。好胜心却固执地生根发芽。手指交缠，却不是温情脉脉的交握，更像是兽类利爪的碰撞，嘴唇和嘴唇的相贴，也更想是撕咬而非亲吻。

口腔里有血弥漫开，不知道是谁的。犬齿刺破表皮，舌尖舔舐过翻开的皮肉，尝到铁锈的味道。被另一条舌头追逐着，吸吮的力道仿佛要吞食下去。张开口腔并不止是为了接受，也是为了避开另一方的尖齿。躲避疼痛早就成了本能，但是欢愉，又是另外一回事了。


End file.
